Persona 4 The Golden: Introducing Marie
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: With the new start for the Investagation Team comes something unexpectedly new. Their leader can be quite the ladies man, he has just about every girl's heart. But someone already has his heart. Who is it? Includes P4TG's new character Marie. May cont.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** To commemorate the announcement of P4 the animation, P4: The Golden, P4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka, and the coming of P5 I wanted to write a one-shot that only slightly but drastically involved the new character Marie that's soon to come. Unfortunately, I have no clue what she is supposed to act like and her personality so most of my ideas that I had thought of would probably be OOC and I really don't want that to happen even though the game isn't out yet. So I came up with this, it's not the best thing I ever wrote but I wrote it out as a one-shot nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!

* * *

><p>A bright and sunny day had fallen onto the town of Inaba, the peacefulness was incredibly bliss and welcoming. There was no fog and it seems that all the townsfolk are going through another day in this quaint town. For a group of teenagers, it was a time to relax and enjoy adolescence while still possible. For these teens they wanted to unwind even more after what they have been through, I mean if you had the lives of many in your hands how would you feel?<p>

Yeah, I'm sure you have no clue.

"Aww man, it's great to loosen up a bit and forget about this case. Even if it's for a little bit, don't you think?"

Yosuke was stretching his limbs from his seat at the ever apparent table at their secret headquarters a.k.a Junes food court, basking in the refreshing sunlight that filled the town. It was deadpan apparent that the investigation team was at their usual hangout but instead of the usual discussion of the case, their next course of action, information gathering and the like; it was to come together to enjoy each other's company on such a nice day. Even super powered students needed a break from the madness.

"Yeah, constantly going into the TV is exhausting! I really need this break..."

Chie slumped into her seat with a peaceful expression on her face, content with their little get together/break. Everyone agreed to that statement only with a nod. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, and then it quickly reanimated itself with small talk ranging from school life to what was happening in Inaba to what everyone was up to.

This went on for a bit but the group wasn't fully complete. Everyone had arrived on time except for one person, he texted them that he might be a little late buy would show up soon. So everyone was patiently waiting for the leader of their group, Souji Seta, to arrive. In fact when they started to talk about him he somehow magically appeared before their eyes. Wearing his weekend clothes he seemed pretty happy, and I mean who wouldn't when you get to hang out with some of your friends for the day.

"Hey partner! What took ya?"

"Sorry guys, had to help out around the house today. Nanako wanted to go play at a friend's so I helped out with the chores. Hope you guys didn't wait long."

* * *

><p>"Yay! Senpai's here!"<p>

The ever enthusiastic Rise seemed to be completely ecstatic when Souji arrived, it was obvious why Rise was happy to see him here but what the others didn't know is that today was going to have more significance to her than anyone else.

_Ok, today is the day! I can do this! I've practiced a hundred times in front of the mirror! I can confess..._

Souji whipped out a simple smile and everything went downhill for Rise as a blush seemed to have seeped onto her face. Her mind just took a complete 180 and she could barely look at Souji. She was going to die of embarrassment if Souji saw her like this.

_I can't do this! I can't do this! I just can't!_

* * *

><p>Chie could only look at Souji with a somewhat straight face. She seemed to have a lot on her mind by the look of things; they probably all had to do with Souji Seta. She hasn't really acted her normal self around him and she understands why, so today she decided to put it all out in the open.<p>

_Alright, today I'll tell him straight up. No chickening out of this one Chie. All you have to say is..._

Souji broke out one of his simple smiles, and that had just screwed over all of her built up courage. Now she was backtracking and having second thoughts. She couldn't look Souji in the eye unless she wanted him to see the blush.

_U-U-Uh, you know maybe next time..._

* * *

><p>Yukiko's entire mood changed when the silver haired leader arrived; lately it's always been like that. Every time she sees him she feels completely different. The feeling is foreign to her, never has she felt this way before and it's really confusing her. So today she decided to ask him about it, she somehow felt that he would know about it.<p>

_This is the day I'll ask him about this... Feeling. I'm sure he'll know what to..._

A simple smile appeared on Souji's face and an amazingly bright blush appeared on Yukiko's face. She was really starting to burn with the blush; she started to feel that the topic would be embarrassing to talk about.

_A-Actually, I think I'll just ask someone else... Or maybe I'll ask another time..._

* * *

><p>Naoto is highly observant about herself and the people around her. As such she noticed that every time she was close to their leader she would act slightly different and that her heart seemed to jump an extra 10 beats. She understands how and why she feels this way, she's seen it in books and in most of her cases, but she has never personally felt it until now.<p>

_I've never expressed this kind of emotion before so I'm not really sure how I am supposed to express this to him or what I'm supposed to do afterwards, but I should tell him since it does concern him..._

At that time Souji had put a smile on his face and Naoto started to experience the symptoms once again. She could feel her heart trying to burst out of her chest and heat crawling up to her face. She tried so hard to suppress it but it was a one sided battle.

_M-Maybe I should speak to him at another time when I am feeling more confident and less energetic..._

* * *

><p>While all that was happening to the females of the investigation team, the males seemed to have caught onto the strange behavior. They all saw the changes occurring, although the reasons behind it were unknown. So Yosuke decided to voice his concern.<p>

"Hey are you guys alright? You're all kinda acting weird..."

In a unison exclamation the females practically exploded in Yosuke's face, he practically fell out of his seat from the sheer volume.

"**WE'RE FINE!**"

Kanji and Teddie seemed to have frozen up in fear of getting the same treatments from them; Souji had to help Yosuke back up.

"T-Thanks partner..."

"No prob..."

Cue the awkward and discerning silence; no one could say anything for maybe five minutes. No one dared moved, breathed or blink. It was slightly painful to be around the group right now as the once happy atmosphere had been replaced by a very thick and heavy awkwardness. It didn't seem to ever end, until a low harmless growl had erupted. All eyes turned to the source to find their leader slightly embarrassed.

"Well umm... You see, I kinda skipped breakfast to come here..."

Rise, Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto instantaneously jumped at that sentence. Each one yelled out the same sentence with their own variation of it.

"I'll get you something to eat senpai/SENPAI/Souji-kun/Souji-san!"

And without any warning all four of them dashed to the Junes food court in search of something to feed to the bewildered leader.

...

"Okay... That was kind of weird..."

"Yeah no doubt Sempai! I don' kno' what those guys are up tah' but they sure are actin weird... In more than one way."

"I'll never understand what goes through their heads, Sensei do you have any clue?"

"... Not really, I just got here."

"Yeah, I'll never understand woman; period. Oh...! Speaking of which I have some things I have to give you..."

Yosuke quickly reached to the back of his seat only to pull out a large sack that was filled with... Paper and envelopes?

"What is this Yosuke?"

"What do you think? Their all love letters from all your fans/admirers..."

"Oh... Wait why do you have them?"

"Well all the girls originally put them into your shoe locker, it got to the point where it could not fit anymore letters than it already had. So everyone started to hand them to me, the guys whose best friends with the most popular guy in Inaba..."

"Oh... Uh, sorry you had to go through with that..."

"It's okay, what are friends for? But besides that, man you are damn popular. I think you have just about every girls' heart in Inaba, even people you never met before are falling head over heels for you."

This seemed to have perplexed Souji a bit, it seemed that our little protagonist doesn't understand the concept of being amazingly popular.

"Really now?"

"Yeah Senpai, he's not kidding. I've had lots of chicks from my class tellin' me to hand things over to you."

Kanji prompted to pull out another large sac that was just as big as Yosuke's. This was kind of getting ridiculous.

"Man, why is it always you that gets all the chicks for yourself? What's your secret? C'mon you can tell your pal!"

It kinda felt like Yosuke was pleading to him to teach him the ways in how to; as Teddie would say "score" some chicks. To be honest, I don't think there's any sort of technique.

"Sorry Yosuke, I'm not even sure myself how this happened..."

That seemed to leave Yosuke in a depressed mood, he looked utterly defeated as he slumped in his seat while low muttering could be heard. Teddie seemed to have something on his mind, although no one seemed to have paid him any mind in the first place.

"I see... Since everyone likes Sensei does that mean Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan, Rise-chan, and Naoto-kun like Sensei too?"

Yosuke felt the need to rebuttal Teddie's claim, but after he thought about it a bit it seemed like a plausible theory.

"You... May actually be right for once. Could explain why they're acting so weird when you came. Dang it partner! Why do all the girls go for you! I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend..."

Now, I'm sure we all know Souji as the kind of guy to always think before he speaks. He always gives himself choices whether they are good, bad, downright rude, incredibly sweet, or even sometimes funny; in the end he'll choose one of them and hopefully get the right reaction. Right now though, he completely blurted it out on pure instinct.

"But I do have girlfriend..."

The guys all turned silent with sullen expressions written on their faces. They seemed surprised that their leader has a girlfriend, one he never spoke off before.

"Dude... You're not yanking my chain are you?"

"Yosuke, is it that hard to believe that I have a girlfriend?"

At that the sounds of trays rang out as they fell to the ground. Everyone turned their eyes behind them to see all the ladies with trays filled with discarded food and plates on the ground, each one having their own shocked faces worn. Guess they heard the news...

"S-S-Senpai has a... a girlfriend...!"

Rise looked like she was going to start bawling, Chie had looked somewhat deeply hurt, Yukiko seemed disappointed, while Naoto only had her eyes as wide as plates. Things were not looking well...

*_Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_*

Souji's phone went off alerting him that he has a new message. Now wasn't the time to check it but he did any way.

And how he, oh so, regretted doing that.

When he opened it, it revealed something he really didn't want to view in public. He threw his phone into the air in surprise. Luckily for him Yosuke caught it.

"Dude you okay? What happ..."

Unluckily for Souji, Yosuke saw it.

"W-W-Whoa... Oh my god..."

A red trickling liquid was coming from his nose. He could not stop gawking at the phone, in fact he probably wouldn't want to stop looking at it in the first place. Kanji was getting curious.

"Hey Sempai, what's the mat..."

...

The same red liquid had started to run down his nose as well, in much larger volume than Yosuke's even. It was apparent that both boys seemed to be highly aroused enough to have nosebleeds; from what exactly though?

Souji decided he didn't want the phone going around with that on it, and swiped it from Yosuke's grip.

"T-that's enough! No more looking at it..."

"D-D-Dude, what the hell...? **Who was that?**"

This perked the now not shocked girls' ears as they observed the current scenario. Wanting to know what was on the phone the girls just quietly eavesdropped while the guys completely forgot about them for a but, even Teddie was getting curious as well and sat with them quietly.

"W-well, how do I say it...?"

"**Say what?**Who was that and why were they wearing that?"

"Umm..."

Kanji was still in somewhat morbid shock, as blood was still running down his face. Yosuke was still bleeding but he seemed to ignore it overall, his curiosity won out this time.

"T-T-T-That was my girlfriend... She likes sending me pics of her wearing, Uh... Things like that..."

Yosuke and Kanji gaped in intense shock, their jaws fell to the floor and more blood started to flow; dear god that's a lot of blood. Don't know where their imagination was taking them, but it's probably M rated stuff and since this is T rated let's just let them keep those thoughts to themselves.

"_O-O-Oh_... **My**... God! **Souji you traitor!**How come you can get such a sexy and cute girlfriend and still have every girls' heart, and I can't! That's no fair! I haven't even gotten a girlfriend before...!"

Well, Yosuke sunk hard into depression. He smashed his head onto the table, although he seems to have disregarded the fact that the table is soaked in his and possibly Kanji's blood and that he's practically drowning in it. But that's what you get when you get depressed and hit rock bottom, especially if it involves relationships.

Kanji couldn't take it all in and decided that passing out was a better solution, that or he just fainted from blood loss.

The girls on the other hand each had mixed thoughts. Each one, though, probably wanted to find this so called "Girlfriend" and unleash their Personas on her. Yup, no mercy whatsoever. They all had that aura emanating from them anyway. You know, the "_I__ will find you and __kill you_" one.

Admittedly, Souji was at a lost on what to do. Things have gone from bad to worse to insane, and he has no clue what to do. All the guys, except Teddie, are depressed or unconscious; while the girls are out for blood and don't seem to be in the mood to do anything else.

***Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!***

His phone gave off the distinct tone informing him that he's getting a call. Once again, not the greatest time to answer his phone but he did anyway. He didn't really learn the first time around, so maybe he would after this.

"Hello?"

...

"O-Oh! H-Hey Marie! How are you?"

Marie?

Ok, that got everyone's attention.

"No I'm doing fine here. How about you? How are things back there?"

...

"Oh I see. I can't believe that happened... Glad you're okay though..."

...

"Huh? You're coming to Inaba? When?"

...

"I-I see..."

...

"Yeah I hope to see you soon... Love you."

And he hung up.

...

_Love you?_

That sentence pierced every one of the girls' hearts, almost like an arrow had found its way into their fragile hearts.

* * *

><p>Things were never quite the same after that peaceful day, the day where the hearts of four beautiful maidens were abruptly smashed. Although it seems that they never lost their affection towards the wild card user, in fact it seemed their determination to win him over had increased a hundred fold. But the competition won't be easy, especially when it was the day that Sempai's lover arrived; Marie<p>

Wonder how Souji is gonna fare in all this? Think he'll be able to handle it when he's got harem of girls doing everything in their power to make him theirs? Well I'm not so sure either. Looks like there's only one way to find out:

Wait for Persona 4: The Golden, coming to PSVita in 2012.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Marie is hot, not sure how she'll be incorporated into the P4 story but she will be awesome. Although I think she'll become the Aeon Arcana, but she must become one of the people you can date; if not I will seriously hurt Atlus...

**The End? (Maybe I'll write something similar about Marie, but a full length... Not sure though)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well… in the end I ended up writing another chapter of my supposed one-shot. Why I did escapes me, but I might as well post it. I'm not sure I it's that good or anything but if I have it might as well post.

...

This, to say the least, was awkward. And not like it was just simply awkward, it was like you were suffocating from the thick atmosphere. Souji found it incredibly hard to breathe, he had thought today was going to be a good day; now, not so much. Today meant a lot to him but he didn't feel as great as he did this morning. If anything, he wished he'd never have gotten out of bed at all.

You're probably going to ask; why is Souji feeling so bad right now?

Well it would be hard to explain, unless I went back into time. To be specific, about a week ago...

* * *

><p>With a click of his phone he quickly stashed it away in his jacket pocket. He had absolutely no idea what the hell he had just done. It was just an innocent phone call, from his girlfriend no less. But to four teenage girls it was so much more, that one phone call had started something so much bigger no one could ever imagine. Souji looked up to see that all his friends were staring at him, even Yosuke whose face was drenched in blood and Kanji who a second ago fainted from blood loss. They all had different looks on their faces but that didn't help Souji feel any better; he felt really small and helpless at the moment.<p>

"So? Who was it?"

Everyone turned to Yosuke, for the obvious reason. Then they deterred their attention to their leader for his answer. I'm pretty sure that they all knew the answer, but they wanted to hear from Souji anyway.

The pressure got to him and in the end he said some things that were quite unnecessary.

"W-Well, that was my girlfriend; Marie. Something came up and now she'll have to stay with me for the next while..."

The stares were still on him, and while he thought they couldn't get any scarier than they already could he swore he saw sparks flying.

Now I'm not going to say that the investigation team is stupid, but it took them a second to process the information; even Naoto genius detective took the time to take it all in.

Souji is letting his girlfriend stay with him...

His girlfriend is staying with Souji...

Souji and his girlfriend are staying in the same house...

Souji and his girlfriend are staying in the same room...

(_Wait... What?_)

Souji and his girlfriend are staying in the same bed...

...

Okay, slow down there. How the hell did you guys arrive from this to that? I mean, yeah most of the time you'd think that but c'mon how far can your imagination go? I even had to cut off some of that train of thought cause it is way too explicit to show to the readers who are expecting a T-rated story.

...

*_A-hem!_*

You get the point.

Well this was way too much to take in. So you know what? I'll just let you see what happened.

"_S-S-Senpai!_ H-How could you! I-I-I... ***WWAAHH!***"

Rise was bawling her eyes out, she couldn't take anymore. The information was just too much for the delicate idol's heart, knowing that the target of your affections already has someone can hurt you so deeply. Especially if it's a guy like Souji. With tears in her eyes she just ran as far as she could, she just couldn't be with Souji at the moment.

"**WAAAAHH!**"

"A-Ah! Rise! Where are you...?"

He was about to try and catch up to her, see what was wrong and all. Souji wasn't sure what got Rise all worked up like that, but it must've been pretty bad. But before he could something had slapped him right across the face, it had literally came out of nowhere and it came hard.

"_Oh...?_ I don't know what came over me. I just had this incredible _urge_to slap you..."

If a word was used to describe Yukiko right now it'd have to be terrifying. Her words were innocent yet the meaning behind them and the face she made did not match at all. The scarier part was that weird smile she had on; it was like she was trying so hard to hide something it came out as a demented smirk. Her hand was slightly trembling but only because it looked like she wanted to hit Souji again, and again, and again, and again...

Instead she took one big breath, and left.

"**Humph!**"

"W-wait Yukiko what's the matter?"

Souji was rubbing the cheek that was without a doubt going to bruise. It hurt a lot but that's to be expected from Yukiko, she is much stronger than most people would like to admit. But then again, Souji just didn't get what she was so mad about. He was going to catch up with her when Chie stood in his way.

Chie is usually the one to shout out her opinion regardless of the situation; she'd overreact to just about anything. The Chie in front of him looked completely passive; there was no reaction or expression whatsoever. Souji took that as a warning, there's something completely wrong with this.

"Uh-h Chie? Is something the matt...!"

***Wham!***

_Critical Strike to the nads_!

_Weakness has been exposed!_

In one swift moment with all her strength she let him have; HARD! I swear that it was the most excruciating thing I have ever seen, it's not even possible that a mortal man could survive such an attack. Even for Souji, it was just...

"_Ah-h-h-Ah..._"

Clutching something that was once there he collapsed to the ground. The pain was indescribable, and Souji looked like he was going to die...

Chie did not look like she regretted at all what she had done, in fact her impassive face made it all the more horrifying as she walked away from Souji who was without a doubt in immeasurable pain. Normally Yosuke's the one that gets this kind of treatment, and all he could do was try to help him recover; now he could sympathize.

Naoto just stood above Souji's curled up body with a look of disgust and distain. Being a detective you learn how to control your expressions for the more obvious reasons. But the look on her face suggested that she had lost all sense of reasoning. Even the tone of her voice mirrored her internal anger.

"I... I... I expected so much more from you Senpai. But now? Now I think that you're nothing but an _indecent_, **inconsiderate**, **lousy**, psychotic, _egotistic_, _idiotic_, **perverted**, moronic, **immature**, _**scum of the earth**_, _inhuman_, animalistic, but most of all you're just a complete **IDIOT!**"

Naoto was never one to say such offensive things, nor one to raise her voice. But when she did it felt like Inaba had frozen over, the sheer power from her words could probably make the bravest of men cower in fear. And from that it was although from her words it had caused physical and emotional pain to Souji, her words seemed to have stabbed him and while in reality that doesn't happen Naoto made it possible.

"I... Don't like to resort to violence but..."

***WHAM!* **

Critical strike to the nads!

Your weakness has been exposed again!

If it wasn't bad enough she had deliberately kicked him again while he was down. Naoto had somewhat regretted that as she cringed when Souji let out a low painful moan, but in spite of that she left without another word.

Kanji was shocked, he could not get what the hell just happened out of his mind. At least he did do the right thing and not get himself involved with whatever was going on. He went over to pick up his Senpai knowing the he was almost dead and couldn't do anything.

"Senpai? You alright? I don't kno' what happened and all but man did that look like it hurt!"

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh! Umm...! Guess I better getcha' some help... Yo, Yosuke-senpai, Teddie give me a hand why dontcha?"

He turned his head to where he was supposed to see them come to help. Instead he sees Yosuke in a complete state of depression not willing to move one step and Teddie was nowhere to be seen; probably got really scared and booked it when he got the chance.

"Well... Looks like they won't be much help..."

Kanji proceeded to bring Seta Souji home since he couldn't do it himself at the moment. Oh and that night Souji had the worst nightmare of his life, he felt as though he was being chased by Chie, Naoto, Yukiko, and Rise; but instead of the usual happiness and glee he usually felt from them they all felt like they wanted to kill him. Let's end the dream there; it gets extremely graphic.

* * *

><p>Ever since then things haven't been the same between the Investigation Team. Yosuke had gotten over the fact that he was currently single (The means to get over that are completely up to you...), Kanji didn't really change since it was confusing him too, and Teddie... Well he's Teddie. The girls however, that's a completely different story. During the course of the entire week the girls would bluntly ignore the guys in just any way possible. When Souji would try to speak with them they'd always come up with one reason or another to avoid him even if they tried to make something up, it was getting ridiculous (especially when one of the excuses was that they wanted to go buy "girl things" all at the same time...). Souji was obviously displeased, his best friends have been avoiding him and he doesn't get why. He's been trying everything to at least get everyone together; inviting everyone to go eat, visit town to shop, tutoring, hanging out, anything. Everything has failed.<p>

On the flip side, all the girls have found it constantly impossible to avoid Souji, and that it's been a miracle that they've done it for a whole week. Souji has been trying to get everyone together, and while they really want to go at the same time they're still mad about the fact that Souji has a girlfriend. It's not like they could get over it that easily, it hit them pretty hard. Besides, even though they're acting like that I'm pretty sure that they are just beyond jealous that someone already took Souji. If they ever found her I'm pretty sure it'd get ugly.

But I digress, let's continue.

Souji had decided enough was enough. He's going to get everyone together and find out why they've been avoiding him. This was not going to continue long, Souji has tried everything but one thing; making boxed lunches. This plan has never failed him ever since he came to Inaba. Every time he made one of his delicious lunches no matter who he had invited they'd come; even if they had other plans cause they know how good it is, Souji has had no plans of becoming a chef but with some sort of strange luck and knowledge he has the ability to be top class.

(Huh... I wonder how...)

Today's Friday and by tomorrow he will have reunited the investigation team from whatever was keeping them apart.

...

(Does he really not get why? I mean come on! It's his fault... Whatever...)

Somehow he was able to make enough boxed lunches for the entire team in one night. It had taken a lot of his time but his will and preservation allowed him to accomplish his task. When lunch rolled around his plan had already been set in motion. On the rooftop on their usual seats, was the investigation team all with a large and hefty bento box easily twice the size of a regular bento on their laps. Honestly, he may have over done it with the food but no one was complaining. Although he was able to gather everyone together, the atmosphere was still reminiscent on what had happened last week.

So you'd think this was where the chapter began but that in fact does not happen yet my dear reader, be patient and all your questions shall be answered.

The dark aura was coming from the girls which was not surprising in the slightest, but that didn't make it any less intimidating. For the most part this lunch that was supposed to be filled with chatter and laughter was completely and utterly silent. Souji was all most choking from the silence, he needed to do something fast or all his hard work would have gone to waste.

"So... Uh... Guys how's everyone doing?"

"Fine."

"Not bad."

"Great."

"Pretty good."

...

Short, straight, and totally not what he was looking for. Normally he's not the one to start the conversation but keep it going and alive. Souji felt defeated. If there is some sort of divine being, please help this poor soul. This time Yosuke decided to try his hand.

"H-H-Hey guys! You know we haven't been training enough recently, so how about we head on over to the "Other Side"?"

"Don't really feel like it."

"Too busy to do that eight now."

"I'm not in the mood."

"I believe that it's not such a great idea."

Well he did do better than Souji...

But jeez, it's a nice sunny day but the temperature around these guys as they eat their food is turning colder and colder. Is that snow I see in the corner? Yosuke did nothing but hung his head in defeat. Teddie wasn't around since it's school time right now which leaves Kanji being the only one to be able to salvage a conversation.

"Ummmm... Do any of ya have plans for tommorrow?"

"My parents want me to help out around the house."

"The Inn has a large regular group coming tommorrow."

"Grandma needs help with the shop."

"There's a case in which requires my attention."

Oh dear, things are getting really bad...

Kanji just turns his head towards Yosuke and Souji in hopes of something that might happen. Yosuke seemed skeptical to answer but it was so quiet he needed something even the sound of his own voice.

"Well, tommorrow I guess I'll have to help out around the store."

"Maa might need me..."

Nothing...

Worst conversation ever...

Will nothing interesting happen? Will our heroes and readers be subjugated to a filler chapter that has no significance to the story?

"That reminds me I have to pick her up tommorrow..."

...

Oh? Is that a story plot set in motion I see?

"... What?"

That caught everyone off guard and immediately all eyes were on the silver-haired boy. Souji seemed to ignore the stares of confusion as he was currently deep in thought.

"Let's see tommorrow morning is when she'll arrive so we'd get back home before noon to get her all settled in. Then we'll have a meal and then I'll show her around town..."

What was this man talking about? Who's she? Yosuke, being the only one to take the initiative decided to ask.

"Who are you talking about partner? More importantly what are you talking about?"

"Huh? Didn't I tell you already? My girlfriend is coming to live with me here. I thought I told you this last week?"

...

There was nothing but the wind passing by, no one dared moved as a creepy and sickening aura was creeping up to them. Yosuke, Kanji, and Souji started to shiver with goosebumbs and a strange sense of fear started to well up in them. The girls were not happy, not in the slightest. This time their anger was not going to be directed at the object of their affections. The murderous intent was painstakingly glaring as the girls filled with anger left the rooftop without another word.

"D-D-Dude...? What the hell was that?"

"I-I-I don kno' but that was damn scary..."

"What's gotten into them?"

"Souji... You don't get why?"

"No do you?"

"Well kind of but..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So uh wanna come meet her tommorrow?"

"Yeah... Yeah I do..."

"Don't really hav' anythin' better to do..."

And that my friends, is pretty much what set the gears in motion...

* * *

><p>This, to say the least, was awkward. And not like it was just simply awkward, it was like you were suffocating from the thick atmosphere. Souji found it incredibly hard to breathe, he had thought today was going to be a good day; now, not so much. Today meant a lot to him but he didn't feel as great as he did this morning. If anything, he wished he'd never have gotten out of bed at all.<p>

You're probably going to ask; why is Souji feeling so bad right now?

Well it would be hard to explain, but since we just went through the flashback it will be so much easier.

Well the guys came with Souji to the train station waiting to pick up a certain person, what they didn't expect were the girls that were also at the station. Of course their plan was obvious but that didn't stop one partial idiot to poke his head in, in this case it's dense Souji.

"Why are you guys here? I thought all of you were busy?"

"Parents ran out of jobs to give..."

"The guests "Mysteriously" cancelled their trip..."

"Wasn't busy at the shop..."

"The case I was handling was easily solved without my assistance..."

Obvious excuses aside, they were here and they would stop at nothing until they see this so-called girlfriend.

And so Souji, Kanji, and Yosuke were sandwiched in-between girls out for blood waiting for a train that seemed like it would take forever to arrive. And that is no fun no matter how you look at it.

Let's just pray that they come out of this predicament alive...

**To Be Continued…? (Maybe, Maybe Not?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Dang it Persona 4 the Animation is over after this week! I am sooooooo sad! Now I gotta wait till August to get my preorder od Mayonaka Arena, it was just as bad as waiting for the animation! Any way still writing this till Golden comes out here, lucky for those who can read Japanese and have a Vita… Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Remember... Breathe... Breathe... That's right... Just breathe...<em>

Seta Souji, a young teenager in quite the predicament. He was supposed to pick a special someone up but it ended up with him being surrounded by bloodthirsty woman on each of his sides. Their intent to kill was extremely obvious to the point that he was practically choking from it as if it were smoke. Even his guy friends; Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie were sitting a couple seats away from him to get away from the creepy atmosphere. There was not a sound coming from any of them but the way they looked was enough to drive away anyone who decided to come into a close proximity. In fact when they arrived it seem the station was just getting emptier and emptier. He so wanted out, forget even trying to talk to them. If anything like last week was going to happen it would have been better if he just died.

The mere thought of the events that occurred last week made him shiver, being eaten by a shadow was no where even close to being compared to that. He wanted to do something to just get away from everything but one wrong move and he could kiss life goodbye. So instead our cowardly/supposed to be badass protagonist decided to sit put and stare ahead at some empty space that would soon bring a train carrying his girlfriend in which he hasn't seen ever since he came to Inaba all those months ago. He wished it would come faster, for more than just the initial reason. Souji turned his head slowly to see that on his right was Yukiko sitting in a somewhat stiff upright position with Chie acting somewhat more relaxed, but either way that murderous intent was still very much there. To his left was Naoto with a somewhat more menacing look on her face as she sat more normally unlike Rise who seemed more hyped up and constantly kicking her legs just to release some of that energy, again both had that dark vicious aura around them too. Souji then looked farther pass Naoto and Rise and saw Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie discussing... Something. They were out of earshot but it looked like they were planning something, Souji had a silent prayer that they were discussing ways to save him from this dark gloominess.

_When will that train get here?_

Just then, almost like a response, an intercom went off and the monotone announcer voice had popped up.

"Attention, all personal; we regret to inform you that there will be a slight delay from Line 3 as there has been a miscalculation in the departure time. We are here to announce that Line 3 from Tokyo will be arriving about 1 hour behind the original scheduled time. Thank you and we apologize for any inconvenience."

...

Souji was just staring at the intercom like it had just given him a death sentence. He slumped his head in defeat, of course the train that his girlfriend was taking would be the one to be delayed. If life had anything against him it was painfully obvious. He hung his head in defeat.

_Why? Why me?_

"Yo Souji!"

From his deep dark depression came a savoring light. He lifted his head up to see Yosuke, who while was able to get close was still slightly trembling in fear. But could you blame him? Anyway, it seemed Yosuke had a plan and at this point he would go for anything.

"So... The train we're waiting for got delayed right? Well how about me and you _g-g-grab_ some snacks?"

That one moment of stumbling was due to the fact that the "Aura" had gotten a bit more intense. But Yosuke saw Souji's suffering, and couldn't leave him like that.

It was his last chance to get away from them for a bit, and he obviously took it.

"Y-Yeah come on I'll help you carry them."

In one swift movement the two of them dashed out of there as fast as they could. Kanji and Teddie also followed up in no time.

"Yea, Uh Senpai! I'll help you carry em' snacks!"

"**Uwah!** Teddie wants snacks!"

And just like that they were gone, leaving four seething mad girls alone.

At first there was silence between them, even though it was the same with all the guys still here it seemed the girls had calmed down quite a bit. Now that Souji had left the vicinity they were able to relax just a little bit. The menacing atmosphere was just a front, in reality they were extremely anxious. Of course things were far from over. Everyone was here for the same reason, and bound to be curious. Rise was the first to voice her curiosity.

"Ano... Guys? I've just been wondering... What do you think about Souji's... Girlfriend?"

The last word was a bit hesitant, but the message was voiced through. The topic wasn't really taboo, nor did they have a good reason to speak ill of their crush's girlfriend when they haven't met her nor seen her. In all honesty they haven't given it much thought in the first place, so by now they must have their imagination on full throtle. Yukiko came up with something that's been on her mind for a while and wanted more opinions.

"Hmm... Well what kind of person would Souji date in the first place?"

Thoughts and ideas were all meshed together in everyones heads'. But what everyone wanted to know was; What kind of girl is Souji's going out with?

Ideas were being thrown in between each of them but new ones would come just as fast. In the end each and every one of them had their own version of Souji's girl.

Be warned right now the fantasies of these women is all fiction and should not be taken seriously.

* * *

><p>Chie was the first to speak up.<p>

"I bet you guys that she's an active girl that's really into sports, I mean Souji is incredibly fit. So maybe his girlfriend is too."

Yukiko seemed confused about that.

"Why do you think so Chie?"

"Well, when I hang with Souji to train he's always ahead of me and when he played in that basket ball match he looked pretty awesome..."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

><p><em>Sweat was glistening down her forehead, her breaths were rampant and out of controlled. The heat was rising in her body, she was at the peak of adrenaline and exhaustion. But her will to continue was what kept her going.<em>

_Her feet refused to stop moving, she would run despite the pain in her legs. She ran forward, to the goal. When she finally reached it all the pain and exhaustion came and she stumbled to the ground._

_Or so she thought..._

_Hands came and wrapped around her into an embrace to catch her from her fall. It was tender and felt extremely relaxing, she felt at ease in Souji's arms. His voice was soothing and calmed her gasping into easy breathes._

_"You did well _, can't believe you ran the whole thing."_

_"Haa Haa... Course Souji-kun, when I want to do something... I do it full throttle..."_

_A cold water bottle was placed against her forehead, it was exactly what she needed after such a tough run._

_"You deserve it."_

_"Ha... Sure did... You wanna treat me out tonight?"_

_"Of course, anything you want."_

_A thought ran by her mind, one that made a blush creep onto her face. It was embarrassing but at the same time she wanted it so badly._

_"A-Anything...?"_

_"Of course."_

_"T-T-Then can you..."_

_"?"_

_"K-K-Kiss me...?"_

_She said, but she didn't regret it one bit. In a mere moment his lips collided with hers, a symbol of passion and love between the two as they continued. There was nothing but the moans of ecstasy between the two as the sun was setting, creating the most romantic landscape just for them..._

* * *

><p>"Hehehehehe..."<p>

"**Chie!** You're drooling!"

Seems that that fantasy was very vivid and delightful.

Yukiko found it weird that her best friend would think about those kind of things, she would've been the last person to think like that.

"Really? I didn't think Souji was into that."

Rise questioned Yukiko on her opinion ever so slightly.

"Why do you think that Senpai?"

She pondered for a moment before she answered.

"I always thought he was into the shy types of girls. You know those really sweet girls that are really cute?"

Rise seemed to doubt that somewhat, but at the same time she didn't find that outrageous or anything.

"Hmmmm..."

* * *

><p><em>It was on the roof of a building, the weather was normal yet the breeze felt refreshing. There were two people on the roof; one boy, one girl. There was a sense of silence between the two, nothing could be heard but the wind passing by. For a while it was like this before Souji broke the silence.<em>

_"_ was there something you wanted to ask?"_

_Her eyes darted away avoiding any possible eye contact. It was a precaution, it was hard enough to ask him to meet her alone on the roof, if she did anything more she'd turn into a bumbling mess. Although she wanted more than anything to say a few words, words that would mean a lot to her and hopefully to him._

_"A-Ano, I d-didn't want to say too much..."_

_'No No No that isn't what you wanted to say...'_

_"I-I-It's just that..."_

_She was stumbling and the blush that was creeping to her face wasn't helping. Her heart was pounding ferociously, with every beat came a wave of uneasiness. She felt unsure and insecure; not able to tell left from right anymore. But she was able to find it in herself to say what she always wanted. In one breath she spoke what her heart wanted._

_"I-I've always liked you! S-So would you please... Go out with me!"_

_She had spoken and with it came silence. In her mind she thought that she had been rejected, that is until her lips were met with his. He kissed her out of the blue, a symbol of acceptance and love between the two. After they broke for air the silence was broken by his voice._

_"_ of course I would. I've always found you so cute. I want to be with You now and forever..."_

_"P-Please d-d-don't tease me like that..."_

_"Okay, I promise... But I wasn't teasing... I want to be with you..."_

_She never felt so happy in her whole life. Those words would forever be etched into her mind..._

* * *

><p>"Oh Souji..."<p>

...

Everyone gave her this strange look but she disregarded them as she continued to fantasize. Rise seemed to sigh in disappointment before she spoke.

"**You people lack imagination!** Senpai wouldn't be with any of those kind of girls!"

Chie seemed a little bit mad at that statement. So a bit of retaliation was necessary.

"_**Oh really?**_ So what kind of girl do you think he's with?"

Rise seemed to take that attack and return it to sender with even more power.

"Obviously, he'd be with a girl who knew how to be a real adult!"

"A r-r-real a-adult? _Y-Y-You_ don't mean...!"

* * *

><p><em>A kiss; a symbol of pleasure, estacy and love. It was only between the two that they shared a passion of one another. They were ferocious, not letting anything stop them until a needed breath between them. The break was all they needed, a look into each other's eye's showed their feelings for one another; words were not needed, all that they wanted and needed was each other. She wanted him so much, ever since they became a couple she couldn't have been happier. But she wanted to be more than that, she wanted to truly be his. Her voice was somewhat rasped but she spoke out of pure necessity.<em>

_"Souji..."_

_"Don't worry _, it'll be alright I promise."_

_He lifted her up bridal style and proceded to gently place her on the bed, almost as though she was a gentle princess. Her mind was running blank and all she knew was that she wanted him now._

_"Please Souji I want you now...!"_

_He could only smile, but as he did he also leaned in so close to her. She didn't mind it at first but when he suddenly nipped her at the neck she yelped in surprise. It was so quick and sudden she couldn't help it._

_"S-Souji...!"_

_"Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere, so just take it easy. It's proof that you're all mine and I'm yours."_

_Her cheeks tinted pink, leave it to him to make her feel this way. Not that she didn't mind, he knew how to treat a girl right._

_"Now, will you let me untie your ribbon?"_

_..._

* * *

><p>Due to the rating of this story we cannot proceed any further in this fantasy even though Rise did go into heavy detail about her thoughts. We are sorry if you are disappointed, if it'll help an Omake of this maybe created in the near future.<p>

(Probably not but a sense of hope is always fulfilling...)

* * *

><p>"... And then he'd do this and then that and..."<p>

"_R-R-Rise_ that's more than enough! You're going into too much detail!"

Yukiko, Chie and Naoto were blushing furiously and they only saw a bit of her fantasy. Rise stopped talking aloud her thoughts, course they couldn't stop her thoughts...

...

(**DAMN! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?**)

Yukiko wanted to change the mood ASAP.

"**Naoto!** What do you think of Souji's girlfriend?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Naoto who was writing something in her notepad. When she noticed everyone's eyes on her she immediately stopped writing and stashed it away in her pocket.

"Hmph! I don't believe I have the time to fantasize false presumptions about someone I've never met before..."

No one seemed to buy that one bit, Naoto didn't sound as confident as she usually is when she tells the truth. Something was up, and Rise would have none of that.

"Really now? Then what were you writing about earlier?"

"_W-What?_"

In a quick moment she snatched Naoto's notebook and quickly started reading. Naoto was in pure panic for some reason.

"H-H-Hey! Give that back!"

Rise was running all over the place while her head was still in the book. Naoto was in pursuit but somehow Rise was constantly able to elude her. Being an idol means you exercise a lot, something Naoto's got to work on I guess. Whatever she wrote Rise was really into it.

"**WOW**! Naoto! I didn't know you were such a great writer! It's so cute, this scene with Senpai!"

"H-Hey don't read people's personal thoughts!"

Chie and Yukiko got curious, whatever it was it really got Naoto really riled up.

"**Rise** pass the book!"

In a quick motion, Rise passed it to Chie and in no time both her and Yukiko were reading.

"N-Not you too Senpai!"

It took them a bit of time but they couldn't stop giggling.

"_Awww!_ Naoto that's so cute! I can't believe it, so fluffy and innocent!"

Yukiko never read something so sweet and adorable as Naoto's thoughts on Souji's girlfriend, it was so sweet one might become diabetic. Chie was just in awestruck.

"Man your writing skills are so good I thought I was reading a novel!"

While the compliments were nice Naoto herself found it too embarrassing to take it all in.

"Y-Y-You guys..."

Rise gave Naoto a great big hug with a smile that was amazingly bright.

"**NAOTO~!** You're so cute and sweet I could just eat you!"

And just like that the dark gloominess had faded into the past. Don't know how but things somewhat reverted back to normal, but would it last?

"H-Hey guys!"

Not soon after the guys had returned with snacks and drinks in hand. They were somewhat shaking on their way back here, thinking that when they got back they would be massacred. But when they got back they had found the girls all cheerful and preppy like usual. Not sure what happened but not wanting to endanger themselves they dropped the subject.

"You guys hungry?"

"Heck yes!"

"Diddo!"

"I'd like the diet drink please!"

"Of course I'd partake in some nourishment!"

Souji thought to himself this is how things should be. A cheerful and fun atmosphere with his best friends. They chatted quite a bit while they ate, waiting for the train that seemed to take forever to arrive.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour but the train had finally arrived. Souji got a text ahead of time saying that it was almost there. They were all waiting at the front of the station. The sounds of the train pulling in were heard in the empty station. Everyone's hearts' were pounding, the suspense was painful but they would endure it. Everyone had different thoughts in their mind, some more obvious than others (Yosuke was muttering something about wanting to see what she really looked like), but in the end their hearts were all the same; they wanted to see their leader's girlfriend no matter who she was.<p>

This would be a new start to the already hectic days of the investigation team.

Cause I mean come on.

When a guy gets a Harem **$#!t** goes down.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
